


Paris in the Rain

by sdfun25



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdfun25/pseuds/sdfun25
Summary: Oh Sehun is a South Korean Paris-based supermodel who just wanted a break even if it’s just for one night. Kim Junmyeon is a fresh college graduate who worked hard and saved enough money just so he could visit Paris, his dream destination. Will one night make the sparks fly for these strangers in the city of love?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42
Collections: Round 2: SeHo in a Song





	Paris in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #SH-61 Paris in the Rain by Lauv
> 
> Dear Prompter:
> 
> I hope this fic meets your expectations. Sorry in advance if not. This is my first-time writing fiction so I hope you bear with me.

“I am going insane!”

This is the thought that runs on Sehun’s mind, as his manager, Kyungsoo, dictates his schedule for the day.

“We start with having a breakfast meeting with the representatives of Louis Vuitton for the upcoming Paris Fashion Week.”

“After the meeting, we will go straight to a hotel, where you will have a magazine photoshoot. This will last at least three hours because there will be an interview for the magazine after.”

“we just have enough time to run for the lunch meeting with Minseok after the shoot. We will discuss your upcoming schedules and commitments.”

Commitments, this life of his is just a never-ending commitment. Modelling, shoot, advertisement and other crazy commitments.

“So, pray that there will be no delays with the shoot so that Minseok won’t wait long for us in the restaurant.”

He looked to Kyungsoo with a frown. “Well, we can apologize for being late or cancel the meeting with the boss altogether if the shoot ends late.” Sehun said nonchalantly.

“You don’t want that to happen. You know how the boss gets irritated when his schedule is tweaked. And you will be at a disadvantage. Remember, you will be asking a favor to him during this meeting.”

Sehun groaned. Yeah, he remembered saying to Kyungsoo that he will ask Minseok, one of his modelling agency’s director, for a break when he has the chance to speak to him. He has been working non stop for the past three years. He can feel that he will work burnout if he continues with this crazy schedule of his.

“I just don’t get why I have to ask for a break? Doesn’t everyone deserve to have one every damn time they need it?”

Kyungsoo watched him with a mixed look of sorry and understanding. “Well, you are a very in demand supermodel. One of the best in the world. Not everyone is given that chance.”

“I know and I am thankful of that Kyungsoo. Don’t get me wrong. But having this job can also be tiring. You know for a fact how demanding this job is. Afterall you have been with me ever since the beginning and now we almost see each other’s faces 24/7.”

Yes, Kyungsoo have been with him from the beginning of his career. he had been assigned as Sehun’s manager back in Korea when he was just starting his modelling career. He saw the struggles Sehun had to go through before achieving his status now.

When Sehun had been given an offer to be a model of his current modelling agency, he asked for Kyungsoo to continue being his manager as part of his contract. The modelling agency, being in a bid with a rival agency on signing him as a model, agreed without batting an eye of Kyungsoo being his manager.

He asked this because he wants to at least have a familiar face in this unfamiliar place. And for three years now, Kyungsoo and him are almost inseparable. From the time he flew to Paris to pursue his modelling career, he has worked non-stop. At first it was really fun and exciting but as the days passed by, he felt the heavy demands of his work.

But he is always reminded of Claudia Schiffer’s quote that the modelling agency owner shared with him when he was starting, which goes as: “in order to become a supermodel one must be on all the covers all over the world at the same time so that people can recognize the girls – or in his case – boys.”

And he has achieved that feat. His face is currently spread on different fashion magazines, advertisements and other campaigns. He thought that when he achieved that goal, he can finally relax a bit. But little did he know, he will be swamped with more work.

As Sehun pouts and sulk in the backseat of the car, Kyungsoo said, “Alright, I will help you convince Minseok and arrange your schedules to coax him more of giving you even just a month’s vacation.”

“Really?! Thank you, Kyungsoo! You are the best manager!”

“You are welcome! But don’t get your hopes up yet. We are not sure if the agency would agree.”

“Still, thank you, I know you’re also very tired of following me around.”

“Well, that is literally my job. And I see that you really need a break.”

“Now on to your next schedule after meeting Minseok...”

Sehun listened to his manager as he continued talking about his schedule for the day. He looked from the window of the car. He watched the sceneries of Paris. People running and walking to catch the metro, friends eating happily, tourists holding maps and locating their destinations. If only I can experience being lost like them even just for a day. Sehun wondered.

It is Junmyeon’s fourth day exploring Paris. But just like any tourists, he is maximizing his stay in the city of lights. He is now in Rouens, a city which is an hour and 30 minutes away by train from Paris. As much as he loves pastries, he is also in love with arts.

He could say that arts is his second love just after pastries. That’s why he promised himself that when he gets the chance to travel to Paris, he will definitely visit Rouens. And now, here he is. The place of inspiration for some famous French artists like Monet and Pissarro.

He is now on his way to the Museum of Fine Arts after alighting the metro at Gare de Rouen. The station is just near the museum and he cannot possibly miss the place. According to his notes, you can walk for six minutes from Gare de Rouen to the Museum of Fine Arts, if he would trust Google Maps.

But he had relied with Google Maps most of the times and it never fails him. He had planned ahead for this tour. Researching the places that he would visit. He had visited Versailles on his first day, taking in the view of palaces and gardens.

On his second day, he visited Champagne, a famous French region that produces well, Champagne and other classy beverages. He had lunch with a view of some vineyards, toured bottle galleries and sampled some Champagne. It was a very surreal experience and something that he will treasure all his life.

On his third day, he went to Disneyland Paris, where he took photos of the entire place and rode thrilling rides. And for his fourth day, he is now in Rouens, well you could say that he is saving the best for last, because he will be roaming around Paris for his last day, which sadly will be tomorrow.

He always dreamed of touring Paris. It was childhood dream. Ever since he saw the Eiffel Tower in a book. His desire to visit the place only grew more when he entered university and decided to pursue the course of Patisserie. Pursuing the course is not easy especially for someone who grew up in a middle-class family.

Luckily, he was able to get a scholarship and part time job in a pastry shop owned by his family’s friend, the Byuns. He is also good friends with the owner, Baekhyun, who is 3 years older than him and manages the Seoul Des Patisseries. The pastry shop has many branches around and outside Seoul. How he became friends with the rich executive started when they were neighbors in the same neighborhood he is still living now.

How the Byuns became the owner of the chains of pastry shops was like a fairy tale story and one you can only believe will happen in fairy tales or dramas. Baekhyun and him were just surprised one day after coming back from school finding a luxurious car parked in front of the Byuns’ house.

It was owned by Baekhyun’s grandfather, the famous owner of Seoul Des Patisseries. Apparently, by some twist of fate, Baekhyun’s father is the son of the famous businessman. And just like in dramas, his father was disowned by his grandfather when the former had dated Baekhyun’s mother.

He often teased Baekhyun of maybe being related to the said businessman because of their identical surname, of which Baekhyun always ignored. Little did they know that it was the reality.

This Paris trip of his, is his gift to himself after graduation. He saved all the money he earned from working part time at Baekhyun’s pastry shop. And for four years, he had saved enough for him to buy a round trip ticket to Paris, a modest hotel stay for six days and five nights, tour costs, foods and other expenses.

Baekhyun could’ve been with him here in Paris if only he’s not busy preparing for his upcoming wedding. He’s set to marry the grandson of a restaurant chain owner, Park Chanyeol. He had met Chanyeol on many occasions since he always visits Baekhyun in Seoul Des Patisseries’ main branch.

He was very happy for his friend when they announced that they are getting married. Although Baekhyun’s father at first was sad because he expected his son to marry and end up with Junmyeon, he eventually accepted Chanyeol to be his soon son-in-law. Thanks for the effort of getting closer extended by both Baekhyun and Chanyeol. He also clarified that he is Baekhyun’s bestfriend and they never saw themselves anything beyond being friends.

While reminiscing, he realized that he is now on a cross walk and the Museum of Fine Arts is just across from him. He crossed the street and went down the path of Square Verdrel which leads to the museum. He took photos of the museum’s façade.

He is in awe of how beautiful the outside of the museum is and he can’t wait to see the insides of it. He had purchased tickets online ahead of his visit to skip the ticket line. The inside is just as fabulous as it is outside. Junmyeon was mesmerized by the different collections of paintings and sculptures exhibited around the museum.

After touring the museum, he went for a late lunch in a nearby restaurant. After his lunch, he went to Gros Horloge, Joan of Arc Museum and the Notre Dame of Rouen.

He was so exhausted by the time he went back to Paris. But his excitement for the next day was very evident. He will be touring Paris tomorrow. His first stop tomorrow is The Louvre, followed by the Seine River Cruise, Notre Dame Cathedral of Paris, Point Zero.

Baekhyun was adamant of Junmyeon finding the point Zero which is located in front of the Notre Dame Cathedral. Baekhyun, the ever romantic has read a book titled, ‘Anna and the French Kiss” and had narrated how romantic it was when the man proposed to the female protagonist in the exact place of Point Zero.

So Baekhyun made him promise to take a photo at Point Zero once he found it. It will also be more fantastic if he will find someone whom he can kiss within the Point Zero. He chuckled remembering that particular conversation. Baekhyun can be too much sometimes.

After finding the Point Zero, Junmyeon plans to go to Arc de Triomphe along Champs Elysees and lastly, he will have a late dinner with Jongdae at the Eiffel Tower. He got to reserve the late tickets for the Eiffel Tower because of the volume of people reserving seats in its restaurant.

He is also looking forward for his itinerary tomorrow and wishes for it to be fun and memorable. Those are his last thoughts while he drifted off to slumberland.

Sehun and Kyungsoo are on their way to the restaurant reserved by Minseok for their mini meeting. They expect to be on time for their meeting with the director.

Many curious eyes lands on Sehun upon his entrance in the restaurant. A handful of the customers recognized him. Kyungsoo is quick to block their views of the model. A failed attempt, as Sehun is taller than Kyungsoo.

They are ushered in to a private booth by the maître d’, which captured more attention from the diners, as they were not assisted by the waiters. This fueled the speculations of the unsure diners that he is in fact Oh Sehun, the famous supermodel.

“How’s my favorite supermodel?! I haven’t seen you in a long while!”, Minseok exclaimed while hugging Sehun and then Kyungsoo upon their entrance.

“Busy as always.” Sehun greeted back.

Minseok just shakes his head with an apologetic look and motions for them to take a seat.

“I have ordered in advance for us to start early because I know you still have a schedule after lunch.” Minseok said.

Their meeting touched on Sehun’s schedules and commitments for the coming months. Sehun hopes that Kyungsoo is taking notes of the schedules for them to workout at least a month’s rest for Sehun.

“So, Sehun.” Minseok suddenly said after they discussed his schedules. For Sehun, he knows this tone of Minseok is a cue that they’re done discussing business and will start talking as friends.

“How have you been, my friend? It’s been 2 months since I last saw you.” The director whined.

“Honestly speaking, I am not feeling alright lately, Min. I worry that I will have a work burnout anytime now.”

“I know Sehun. You’ve been working non-stop these past three years. I also worry about your health. That’s why I talked to the CEO to give you a break even if it is just for a fortnight.”

“Really, Min?! What did the CEO say?!” Sehun asked obviously thrilled.

“You’re so excited! He agreed to give you a fortnight’s break after your schedules this week. The commitments we discussed earlier can moved after your break. That’s why the schedules were marked tentative. I want to work out on your schedules. Soo, I know you already noted Sehun’s schedules, forward to me a revised one which will have Sehun’s and also your break’s schedules.”

“Considered it done, Min!” An equally elated Kyungsoo replied.

“Thank you, Soo! Sehun, I know that a fortnight’s rest is not enough. But it is all the time we can grant you at this time. You know how this industry works.”

“I understand, Min. I definitely know how this industry works. And I thank you for always looking after my welfare.”

Minseok nodded in acknowledgment and added. “Then it is settled. Finish your works this week and you are free for a fortnight. And I hope you don’t forget my birthday tomorrow,”

“Oh right, Min, it almost slipped off of my mind. What time and where will be the place?” Sehun asked.

“I reserved a boat at the Seine River Cruise. We will party while having a cruise. The time is 12:00pm. I expect for you and Soo to be there.”

“Okay, Min! We will be there. See you tomorrow!”

They part ways outside the restaurant. Minseok returned to the agency and them off to their next schedule.

Sehun keeps throwing glances at Kyungsoo in the middle of the shoot. He wants to know what time is it. He doesn’t want to be late for Minseok’s party. It is already 10:00am and they are still retaking some shots. He is shooting for a luxury perfume’s autumn commercial. It will be released by November.

This is his third commercial shoot for the year for this brand, as they signed him to advertise their four perfumes made for each season. They finished the shoot by 11:00am and they go straight to Sein River after Sehun has changed into casual clothes consisted of a pair of jeans, white clothes, black bomber jacket and cap.

“I can finally relax a little bit through Minseok’s birthday party. I can’t believe I missed 2 of his parties.”

“Yes. You’ve been out of the country for both of his parties. You have been in a good mood. You really are excited for your break” Kyungsoo commented.

“Yes, Soo, very much! After so long, I can finally rest a while. And you as well.”

“Yeah, I will. By the way, do you have a plan on where to go during your break?”

“Actually, I am planning to visit Korea. It has been three years since I had seen my family and friends.”

“Woah! We’re now thinking alike huh! I also plan on visiting Korea.”

“Is that so? Are we still going to be together even on breaks?”

“Nah, man. We can book the same flight to Korea and go our separate ways once we land.”

“Well, that’s a plan! Did Minseok saw the revised schedule already?”

“Nah, not yet, I will give it to him later for approval before I send it to his email. He might have some minor revisions.”

“If that’s the case, let’s head to his party and ask for his approval.”

“You’re way too excited for this break.” Kyungsoo commented.

“Why?! Aren’t you also excited?”

“Of course, I am. Two weeks of peace and not seeing your whining ass is a dream come true!”

“Haha! As if you won’t text me every damn minute to ask where I am and what I am doing.”

“It’s my job to keep you out of trouble, so don’t blame me for doing that.”

“Isn’t it tiresome doing that?”

“Se, you know you are like a brother to me. I’ll always worry about you, especially with this job. There are so many people who could take advantage of you. That’s why I always keep tabs on where and what you do.”

“Yeah, I know that, Soo. I am thankful that you followed me half across the world to be my manager. You are like my guardian angel. So please, don’t get tired of watching over me,”

 **“** You can count on me, Se. And I hope that we will have a great vacation.”

“Yeah! Hopefully!”

They arrived at the departure point of the boat bear Musee d’ Orsay and hopped on their private boat immediately. They were greeted by Minseok who was followed by a tall man with a beautiful smile. Minseok introduced him as a very close friend of his.

“Who do you think is that man with Minseok. I haven’t seen him before.” Sehun asked Kyungsoo.

“Me neither.” Kyungsoo answered equally intrigued.

“Seems like Minseok is seeing someone without telling us.”

“I heard Minseok called him Jongdae.”

“So, he’s Korean also? Wow! Where did Minseok met him. I’m curious.”

“You can always ask him, Se.”

“Nah! Not now, he’s busy entertaining guests.”

“Okay. Suit yourself. You can sit on that table and I’ll get is some champagne and finger foods.” Kyungsoo pointed to an empty table near the window of the boat.

Sehun sat while the boat started its tour. The boat’s now cruising along Musee d’Orsay to Place de la Bastille. This is the first time that he’s seen the museum.

He’s been here for three years and the only place he’s been to was the Eiffel Tower. Right then and there, he promised himself to tour Paris once he scores another vacation.

Kyungsoo returned with a tray of finger foods and two glasses of champagne.

“Let’s toast for many years together, Soo.”

“Cheers, Se! I hope our vacation goes smoothly.”

Minseok approached them and asked them to mingle with his other guests. Sehun and Kyungsoo followed Minseok. There were quite familiar some familiar faces with Sehun.

Most of Minseok’s guests were also from the modeling agency. They’ve greeted each other and had some small talk. They’ve been cruising for an hour now.

Sehun is enjoying the view now of the Notre Dame Cathedral. The famous church with the Paris Point Zero.

He remembered Kyungsoo telling him about a book he read where the protagonists had a romantic kiss at Point Zero. Sehun just smiled upon remembering how romantic Kyungsoo is.

But Sehun also thought how would it feel bringing someone you love in a romantic spot like Point Zero. In his three years in Paris, he never had been in a relationship.

It has been known to everyone in his circle that he likes men. He has met some interesting men while working but he never got the chance to date or even contact them. That’s how busy he was.

Sehun finally realized that Kyungsoo was long gone. He spotted Kyungsoo talking to Minseok so passionately.

Is Kyungsoo arguing with Minseok? Sehun went nearer from the two without them knowing. And he was surprised to hear that they are talking about him.

“Minseok you know how Sehun badly wants this vacation and now you’ll tell him to cancel it.”

“Soo, I said cancel for the mean time. The boss wanted Sehun to do this two weeks’ schedule for a client who happens to be close to the boss. He can’t decline his friend’s request. The boss promised that Sehun will get a month’s vacation just let him finish this schedule.”

“I don’t know how Sehun would feel about this. He’s been so looking forward to this vacation and now it will be cancelled. Imagine how disappointed he will be.”

“Kyungsoo, we’ll talk to Sehun about this, okay?”

“What are we going to talk about, Minseok?” Sehun shown himself from where he was hiding.

The two were surprised to see Sehun with his sad look.

“Se, we have something to say to you. Come here.” Minseok asked.

“What’s it about?!”

“Se, the boss wanted you to finish a shoot and campaign ad for his friend, you know the owner of this luxury clothing line? Two weeks of shoots before your vacation. Which means you have to add another two weeks before your vacation starts. But in return the boss allowed you to have a month’s vacation. You see, your vacation will be longer just say yes for this work.” Minseok explained pleadingly to Sehun.

“But you promised me that I’ll have my vacation in a week’s time, Minseok. I even called home to say that I’ll be in Korea in a week’s time.”

“Se, I also told that to the boss. But he said he can’t ignore his friend’s request. He promised to not bother you for a month just do this work, please.”

Sehun looked at Kyungsoo, “It’s your decision, Sehun. I’ll follow whatever your decision is.” Kyungsoo said to Sehun.

“Promise me to never bother me in a month after this work, Minseok. I’ll do the work.”

“Thank you, Sehun. I promise! No one will bother you for a month.” Minseok said raising his right hand to seal his promise.

“Let’s go have some more drinks.” Minseok suggested while holding both Sehun and Kyungsoo’s hands.

Sehun felt disappointed, but work is work and he can’t decline Minseok. He also thought of Kyungsoo having a month’s rest, that’s why he agreed to what Minseok offered.

He could see his colleagues and other visitors of Minseok having so much fun. There are some who are dancing and singing while holding their drinks. They’re so carefree and unbothered.

Sehun wished that he can be as free as these people. He wanted to be away where no one knows who he is and walk around the city freely.

The boat stopped at Seine River. Suddenly Sehun had an idea. He looked around him to see if Minseok or Kyungsoo is looking for him. When he sees them busy talking to a colleague, he ran to the ramp and away from the boat.

Sehun was running so fast so he can get as far away as possible before Kyungsoo or Minseok notices that he’s gone. He was along Quai de la Anjou when he bumped to a man in front of him. The man fell to the ground.

Junmyeon was busy looking at his map when a man bumped into him and he fell into the ground. 

“Hey, Monsieur. Can you please watch where you’re going?” 

“I’m sorry, Sir. I didn’t saw you. I was in a hurry. Are you hurt anywhere?” Sehun asked the man. 

Junmyeon looked at the man, and his mouth gaped open when he saw the man. In front of him is a model-like creature. He’s like someone who has stepped out from the pages of a magazine. 

The man was really gorgeous that Junmyeon has to pinch his face and confirm that this isn’t a dream. 

“Hello! Are you okay?!” The man waved his right hand in front of Jun’s face. 

“Ah yes, yes! I’m okay.” Jun answered the gorgeous man. 

“That’s a relief. I’m sorry for bumping into you. I was in a hurry.” The man explained. 

“It’s alright. Just watch where you’re going next time.” Jun said. 

The man stared at Jun intently that Jun felt conscious with his appearance. 

“Sir, it’s rude to stare like that to someone you don’t know. This babo!” Jun whispered the last part so the stranger won’t hear. He’s starting to feel uncomfortable with the way the handsome stranger stared. 

“I’m not stupid you know. I just stared at you because I’m suspecting that you’re Korean. And with you saying “babo”, I’ve confirmed that you’re indeed Korean. I’m Korean also.” The gorgeous man said smiling. 

Jun was taken aback but focusing on his features, he really looked like Korean. But you can also suspect that this man is from another country like Japan. Except for his height and his perfect English, he does have the feature of a Korean. 

“I’m sorry for calling you stupid. You stared quite intensely and I got a little bit conscious.” Jun explained. 

“It’s alright. I apologize also for making you feel awkward.” The man said. 

“In that case, I shall go ahead.” Jun said. 

“Wait up. Are you here on a tour?!” The man asked Jun. 

Jun was having suspicions with the man. Why does he have to ask me that? Is he a bad person that uses his looks to lure his victims? What if this man is a serial killer? Will he be killed on his first ever trip abroad? 

“Look here, Sir. If you’re here to offer me a tour, I’m certainly declining. I don’t have extra money for that kind of stuff.” Jun said getting straight to the point with the man. 

“Hahaha! I’ll certainly will not offer you a tour, Mister. Although, I can tour you around Paris for free, if you like.” Sehun said laughing. 

Jun was mesmerized with the man, he looked even more handsome when he laughs. He has the cutest eye smile. Jun shook his head and tried to focus. 

“Then why are asking if I’m touring here? If you’re planning to rob me, I’ll advice you to pick someone else. I’m poor and only has money to last me here for a few days.” Jun said matter of factly. 

The man just chuckled and continued talking to him. 

“I won’t do you any harm, Mister. I was just thinking if I could offer to tour you around Paris, for free, in return of exchanging your cap and coat with mine and accompanying me for the rest of the day.” The man explained. 

Jun blinked his eyes a few times after hearing what the man said. 

“Why would I do that?! Wait! Are you some Mafia member and your group is hunting you because you crossed them? No, I certainly will not. I still want to live.” 

“Hey listen! I am not a Mafia or a gang member. I just need your help right now leaving this place and explore Paris without anyone bothering me.” 

“Won’t I be a bother to you if you want to explore Paris alone?” Jun asked confusedly. 

“No, no. I just need someone to cover for me. I’ll even pay you and cover your food and other expenses for today, just spend the rest of the day with me.” The man offered. 

“Are you serious? You’ll pay me and pay for my expenses?!” Jun asked in disbelief. 

“Yes, I will. So, what do you say?! Will you spend the day with me?!” The man asked waving his wallet at Jun. 

“Deal. Here’s my cap and coat. It’s a good thing I wore my long coat today. You’re tall and you’d look awkward if I Iet you wear my casual coat.” Jun stated. 

The man gave him his coat which was a casual one, and the coat just fits Jun though the sleeves are a little long and loose. But what made Jun gasped was when he saw the coat’s tag. It’s Louis Vuitton. 

Jun is familiar with luxury brands since Baek has gifted him with some. But he’s always amazed when he sees one. 

“Would you really trust me to wear this expensive coat?” Jun asked doubtfully. 

“Yes, I am. Shall we go?” 

Jun just nodded walking with the man along Quai de la Anjou. 

Sehun was watching the man he exchanged coat with while they’re walking along Quai de la Anjou. He chuckled every time the man moves from left to right so as not to bump with other people. 

“Hey what are you doing? Stay right here by my side.” Sehun pulled the man beside him. 

“I have to go far away especially from people especially the ones who’re holding foods and drinks. They might accidentally stain your coat. I don’t think I’ll have the money to have this dry cleaned.” 

Sehun chuckled. 

“Don’t worry about it. I can always ask someone to have it dry cleaned. Just walk freely and carefree. Anyways we’ve been walking here but we haven’t introduced ourselves. I am Sehun. I’ve been living here for three years.” 

“Woah! Three years?! Amazing! My name’s Junmyeon you can call me Jun. It’s nice meeting you, Sehun.” Jun extended his hand to Sehun. 

“Nice meeting you too, Jun. By the way, do you have an itinerary for your tour?” Sehun asked. 

“Yes, I have. Actually, I just finished the Seine River Tour and I’m supposed to head to the Notre Dame Cathedral. I have to find Point Zero and take a picture there.” 

“I’ve been to Point Zero before but only briefly and I was in the car. But I think it’s very near here. We can try to find it. But why do you have to find that landmark?” 

“My friend asked me to take a picture at Point Zero. He has this fantasy of going there with his boyfriend and kissing him at that exact place like in the novel that he read.” 

Sehun chuckled at that. 

“Your friend is a romantic.” Sehun commented. 

“Yes, he is. He’s supposed to be travelling with me but the plan changed because he’s preparing for his upcoming wedding.” Jun explained. 

“Oh! So that’s the reason why you’re here all alone?!” Sehun asked. 

“Yes, it is.” Jun confirmed. 

They are in front of Hotel Lambert, when Sehun realized that there’s a long and short ways of walking towards Notre Dame. The long walk would take about 13 minutes and the short walk will take about 10 minutes. 

The short way will be congested by people because this is the quickest path going to Notre Dame and Sehun might be recognized by some curious people. So, he suggested to Jun to take the long path. Sehun convinced Jun to take that path instead of the one the map is suggesting in the guise of a more beautiful and unobstructed view of the Seine River. 

“Are you really sure about this?” Jun asked Sehun when the latter started walking to the opposite side of Quai de la Anjou. 

“Yes, I am sure. You’ll be in awe of the surroundings, I bet.” 

“Okay. I trust that you know Paris more than me. Please lead the way.” 

Sehun continued his walk towards the opposite side of the Quai de la Anjou. Sehun wasn’t wrong in assuming that the Quai de la Turnelle route will have less people. 

It’s a good thing Sehun have a little knowledge of this part of Paris. He can distract Jun and pretend that he knows Paris so well. 

“We’re now crossing Pont de Sully. See the park below? That’s Square Barye. Most people visit the park to take pictures with the river as their background.” Sehun told Jun. 

“Wow! That’s one good background, I would say!” Jun surmised looking at the park. 

“On your right, you can see the Pont de la Tournelle and on your far left you can get a glimpse of Pont d’ Austerlitz.” Sehun pointed on a bridge to their left which they can only figure from afar. 

They walked for a few minutes more heading to Quai de la Turnelle. Sehun is praying that the path they’re taking is the right one. 

“This long path is called Quai de la Tournelle. See that narrow bridge? That’s where we’re heading. It’s called Bridge of the Archbishopic.” Sehun explained to Jun. 

“That’s quite a mouthful of words. I can only remember the word “arch”. Jun commented. 

“Hahaha! You’ll be more tongue tied when you hear its French translation even, I can’t pronounce it right.” Sehun teased Jun. 

“You seem to be quite familiar here.” Jun observed. 

“No not really. But I’ve walked here a few times.” Sehun explained Jun. 

Sehun remembered the few times he has some photoshoots along the Seine River and even at Notre Dame. It’s a good thing he can still remember this path. 

“Okay. We’re here now at the Bridge of the Archbishopic. You see that park? It’s Square Jean XXIII, from there, you can already see the Notre Dame Cathedral. Let’s go to the cathedral and take some pictures.” Sehun pulled Jun’s hand for him to follow. 

Sehun seems more excited than him to go here. Is this his first time? But he seems to know the way. Jun just shrugged and went along with Sehun. It doesn’t matter, he’s doing this for the free meals and the payment Sehun promised. 

When they’re at the cathedral, both of them were so elated to see its full glory. 

“Oh my God this is so beautiful!” Jun scanned the cathedral in awe. 

“Jun take a picture of me here!” Sehun called Jun. He was standing a few feet from the cathedral. 

“Give me your phone, Sehun.” Jun commanded Sehun. 

Sehun obliged and gave his phone to Jun. The latter stopped walking and called Sehun again. 

“Sehun your phone is vibrating. I think you have a call.” Jun informed Sehun. 

Sehun saw Kyungsoo’s name on his phone screen. He gets his phone from Jun’s hand and put it on airplane mode. 

“Aren’t you going to answer the call. I think it’s your boyfriend.” Jun pointed out. 

“No, he’s not my boyfriend. He’s my cousin whom I’m sharing the house with.” Sehun lied. 

Jun just shrugged and continued getting photos. When they’ve finished, they resumed searching for Point Zero. They’ve been walking around, and they saw a place where people were flocked. They went to the crowd. 

Sehun asked a woman in perfect French if the place is Point Zero. The woman nodded in confirmation. Sehun didn’t expected to have such a large crowd of people around the bronze marker. 

Some people are already staring at him questioningly. And he’s afraid that some might recognize him. He has to do something. 

“Jun! Take your selfie for now. I’ll just go to the restroom. “Sehun left Jun in a hurry. 

“Okay, Sehun. Come back quickly.” Jun shouted. 

Jun has been taking selfies for 5 minutes now and still Sehun has not come back. Where’s he? Jun wondered as he craned his neck to look for Sehun. 

Jun was looking around when someone pulled him from the back. He was shocked and almost punched the man. 

“Hey! Hey! It’s Sehun. Calm yourself, Jun.” 

“Sehun! Why did you do that?! I thought you’re a bad guy!” Jun complained. 

“Sorry, Jun. I planned on surprising you. But I didn’t know you’ll react this way.” Sehun explained. But the truth is that he saw one of his agency’s security roaming around Notre Dame. They have to get out quickly. 

“Are you done taking pictures. But you haven’t taken any pictures.” Jun commented. 

“I’m okay with no pictures, Jun.” Sehun assured Jun. “What’s your next itinerary?” Sehun asked. 

“My next destination is Arc de Triomphe. And then walk along Champs Elysees. And lastly, I’ll go to Eiffel Tower. I made a reservation for two people. My friend will join me. Speaking of, I have to message him to know where he is.” 

“Then, let’s go to Arc d’ Triomphe now.” Sehun suggested. 

“Wait Sehun! We haven’t made our wishes.” Jun exclaimed. 

“Oh yeah! The wishes!” Sehun though a bit worried, gave in to Jun’s whims. He’s a bit worried now because he might get caught by the agency’s security but he can’t disappoint Jun. 

“They say that when you’re here, throw this coin and make a wish. They believe that your wish will come true. Let’s try it there’s nothing to lose.” Jun convinced Sehun. 

“Yeah, I heard of that I also want to make a wish here when I came here in Paris but I haven’t had the time.” Sehun explained. 

They both threw their coins and made their wishes. Sehun watched as Jun closed his eyes and made his wish. He was mesmerized at how beautiful Jun is. 

He felt his heart pounded fast. God! What’s happening to me?! I’m crushing on Jun. The short man suddenly opened his eyes prompting Sehun to close his and silently say his own wish. 

“I hope your wish will come true, Sehun.” 

“Same to you, Jun.” Sehun sincerely said. 

Sehun then saw from afar another security of the agency. He pulled Jun quickly out of the square. They are now running fast. 

“Sehun wait up. Why did we suddenly run?!” Jun asked confused. 

“Sorry about that. I think we’re far enough.” 

“Far enough from where?” Jun asked. 

“From Point Zero.” Sehun answered. 

“Why do we have to be far from Point Zero?” Jun questioned. 

“Because I can’t stand many people. I didn’t say to you but I have enochlophobia. I have a fear of crowded places.” Sehun lied. 

“Why didn’t you inform me earlier?! Is that why you said you want to be carefree for once?!” 

“Yes, it was. Can we now go to your next destination?” Sehun suggested. 

“Okay.” Jun agreed. 

“I think we have to take the metro to reach Arc de Triomphe.” Sehun informed Jun. 

Jun felt responsible for Sehun right now. He didn’t know Sehun was suffering from a phobia. 

Jun consulted his Google Maps, and it provided the route they have to take. They have to take the train going to Chatelet-Les Halles and transfer to the train heading to Charles de Gaulle - Etoile. Jun looked back at Point Zero. 

“What are you looking at?!” Sehun questioned Jun. 

“Oh nothing. I was just thinking what it would be like to really kiss someone at Point Zero.” Jun smiled imagining. He hopes that he can go back there together with someone he loves. 

“Don’t tell me your wish is to kiss someone on that spot. You’re just like your friend.” Sehun chuckled. 

“No, it’s not what I wished for. But if given a chance I would love to go back there with my future boyfriend.” Jun smiled. 

Sehun was surprised with what Jun said. He was curious of what Jun prefers. He just confirmed that he likes men. 

“You know what, I think it would be lovely too.” Sehun agreed. 

“I think we’re heading at the wrong direction. The map says that we have go to Saint-Michel Notre Dame Station but I can’t see any metro station.” 

“Let me see the map. So, we’re at Quai de Montebello. I think it’s quite far but can you walk ahead? Based on the map, this path will take us to Saint-Michel Station.” Sehun suggested. 

“Alright let’s take this route.” Jun agreed. 

After a while, they reached their destination. They’re on the underground station, when Sehun saw an advertisement which he did a few months ago. Sehun pulled Jun on the other direction of the platform. 

“Jun that metro tube might be crowded. Let’s wait in this platform.” Sehun explained stirring Jun away from the damned advertisement. 

“Let’s see the map again.” Jun suggested. It’s just one stop. We alight at the next station and then transfer to the red line going to Charles de Gaulle.” 

They rode the metro and head on to Charles de Gaulle. After some time of walking. They reached the Arc de Triomphe. Jun was elated to see the Arc de Triomphe. 

“Sehun! Take a photo of me here, please!” Jun requested Sehun running towards the famous arc. 

“Okay. You’re too excited.” Sehun commented. 

“I am really excited! This is a dream come true!” Jun admitted. 

Sehun took many photos of Jun from different angles. He hoped Jun would like the shots he took. 

“Here you go! I hope I took good photos of you.” Sehun gave Jun his phone. 

“Wow, Sehun! You took good photos. Are you a professional?” Jun teased. 

“No, I’m not, but I took photos of places I’ve been to.” Sehun told Jun. 

“Hmm! I wonder what your job is. It seems like you travel a lot.” Jun commented. 

“Well, something that takes most of your time and requires you to travel most of the time. But I don’t want to elaborate on that.” Sehun signaled the end of conversation regarding his work. 

Jun decided not to pry on Sehun’s job anymore. It must’ve been really a stressful job for him to escape like this. 

“This is your first time, here right? I’ll take some photos of you below the arc. And then let’s take a selfie after.” Jun volunteered. 

Sehun gave his phone to Jun and the latter started taking his photos. They also took some selfies from both of their phones. 

“Let’s fall in line for us to get to the top of the arc.” Jun pulled Sehun towards the line. 

There were many people lining up going to the top of the arc. Some of the people who looked at Sehun recognized who he is. Sehun would avoid their eyes as much as possible. 

“Jun from here on call me by my nickname. Call me Se, okay?” Sehun ordered Jun. 

“Why so suddenly?” Jun asked curiously. 

“I just want you to call me, Se. I’m not used to people calling me by my full name.” Sehun lied. 

“Okay, if you want to. Se, it says here that we have to climb 284 steps. Are you up for it?” Jun asked. 

“Yes, I’m up for it. Let’s just take some rest while climbing. It’s good thing we have bought bottles of water earlier.” Sehun said. 

“Yeah. It would help us on out climb.” Jun agreed. 

Sehun thanked all the gods when they finally entered the arc just as he saw some of the agency’s security spread around the arc. How did they even know where I am. Did Kyungsoo planted a GPS on him? 

Sehun cannot confirm if a GPS is really planted in his things, so he had no choice but to avoid the men as long as possible. Jun was in a phone call when they started climbing the steps. Sehun can hear Jun’s answers to the person on the other line. 

Jun finally finished the call. He looked at Sehun disappointedly. 

“Is there something wrong?” Sehun asked. 

“My friend can’t join me for dinner at the Eiffel Tower later. I reserved seats at one of the expensive restaurants and at the Champagne Bar. Why did the friend of his boyfriend disappeared now of all days! I hate it!” Jun stomped his foot in disappointment. 

Sehun suddenly felt guilty. What if his friends are also frantically searching for him and cancelled all their appointments for the day? Especially Minseok whom he thinks is dating that Jongdae man. 

“It’s alright, Jun. Just enjoy Eiffel Tower and your food.” Sehun consoled. 

“You know what?! Why don’t you join me at the Eiffel Tower, Se?” Jun suggested. 

“You want me to join you there? Well, I must admit, I’ve never been at the Eiffel Tower in my three years here.” Sehun contemplated. 

“What?! You’ve been here for three years and never been to Eiffel Tower. What have you been doing here?” Jun wondered. 

“I’ve been working.” Sehun answered. 

“You know what I’m starting to dislike your work. Are you a slave here?” Jun commented. 

“No. Nothing like that. Haha.” Sehun dodged Jun’s question. 

They’re halfway through, when they decided to rest for a bit. 

“God I can’t feel my feet. I feel my knees would give up on me anytime.” Jun complained. 

“Try to take a rest. We’re halfway through.” Sehun encouraged Jun. 

It’s a good thing most of the tourists climbing the stairs doesn’t recognized Sehun, although there are some who openly stares because they recognized Sehun. But when Sehun gave them a sharp look when they’re about to approach him, they retreat instantly. 

It doesn’t matter if people think that he’s a snob, just as he can stay longer with Jun. 

“We’re here!” Sehun announced as they entered the top of the arc. 

Jun was amazed when they’re finally at the top of the arc. Another dream come true. He had 360 degrees of unobstructed view of Paris. 

“Wow, Se! Please pinch me! I’m not dreaming right? That’s Champ Elysees, that’s Sacre Coeur and that’s the Eiffel Tower!” Jun pointed on a distant steel tower. 

“Yes, they are. You look like you just won a lottery. Haha.” Sehun commented. 

“It’s a dream come true being here. Did you know that I have to save the money I’ve earned from my part time job to get here? As a future pâtissier, this is a dream come true.” Jun said. 

“So, you are a pâtissier?” Sehun asked curiously. 

“Yes, I am.” Jun answered, fishing his phone and showed Sehun his pictures at Seoul Des Patisseries. “This is a chain of pastry shop owned by my friend’s family. They’re pastry shop is famous in Korea. And I am working there since my first year in college.” Jun bragged. 

“Oh, I remember vaguely that pastry shop. It’s quite famous. Their pastries are really good.” Sehun affirmed. “I must assume you work at the main branch of the pastry shop, since you’re friends with the owner.” Sehun surmised. 

“Yes, I am. Baekhyun is also working at the main branch, so he wanted me to be there also. But I was only working part time until I graduated last month.” Jun told Sehun. 

“What will happen now that you’re already graduated?” Sehun asked. 

“I’ll be a regular employee.” Jun said proudly. 

“You must be really good.” Sehun commented. 

“Yes, I am!” Jun nodded in confirmation. 

“So confident, I like that!” Sehun tapped Jun’s head. 

“Here, take pictures of me and I’ll take pictures of you too.” Jun gave his phone to Sehun. 

They took more photos and videos at the top of the arc. 

They indulged a little more at the view around them. 

“I wish I could explore Paris more freely now.” Sehun suddenly said while his were closed. 

“Why, Sehun? Is there a problem?” Jun worriedly asked. 

Sehun just nodded and said, “I have everything, but I still feel lonely. I want to enjoy the money I earned but I lack time to do things I wish to do.” 

Jun took Sehun’s hand and held it tight, “Se, I can feel that you love your work. It’s okay to be tired sometimes. But always remember, why you can’t leave your job. If it’s still giving you joy, then go on, and if it’s not, just leave your job. It’s important that we always choose the things that will make us happy.” 

Sehun was relieved for the very first time. And he thought that one of the things he needs right is a friend who will listen to him. Sure, Kyungsoo and Minseok are there for him, but they can only support Sehun limitedly, because they’re still his workmates. 

Sehun looked at Jun and he knows that he needs someone like Jun in his life. 

“Thank you for that, Jun. I will keep that in my mind. Now are you ready to hike up another tower?” Sehun challenged changing the subject. 

“Yes, I am. But I really want to stroll along Champs Elysees. Can we do that?” Jun asked. 

“Yes, we can. And since we’re having a late dinner, why don’t grab some snack along Champs Elysees?” Sehun suggested. 

“That’s great! Let’s go!” Jun pulled Sehun towards the avenue. 

They’re walking along Champs Elysees when Sehun suddenly remembered that he had modeled and did an ad for Louis Vuitton. He held Jun’s hand. 

“Jun, I know this one pizza place do you wanna try?” Sehun suggested. 

“Okay.” Jun agreed readily. 

Sehun led the way to the said pizza place away at the Louis Vuitton shop. He successfully found the pizza place, which is quite small but full of people. 

“Just go with take out. You hate crowded places, right? We can eat the pizza while walking.” Jun told Sehun. 

They’re walking again after getting pizza, when Sehun saw the led advertisement for the perfume he’s endorsing. He had to distract Jun while he still can’t see the ad. 

“Jun, let’s go to Eiffel Tower already? Let’s see your map. I think we need to ride the train going to Pont de l’Alma Station. It’s quite a long walk or we can take the taxi if you want.” Sehun suggested. 

“Can we take the taxi. I’m quite tired right now.” Jun pleaded. 

“Sure.” Sehun agreed. 

Sehun suggested for them to take a taxi since he saw the security of his agency roaming around Champs Elysees. They would have an advantage if they take a taxi now. 

Upon their arrival at the Eiffel Tower, they proceeded to the Jules Verne restaurant where Jun has a reservation. Luckily, those people who are following Sehun cannot enter the restaurant because they must have a reservation. 

“Wow! The view here is so beautiful, Se! Lovely!” Jun said in awe. 

“Yes, it definitely is!” Sehun affirmed. “Let’s order now and eat and proceed to Bar A Champagne.” 

“Sure.” Jun agreed. 

They ate and proceeded to Bar A Champagne at the top floor of the tower. If Jun was amazed earlier, he was overjoyed now. He can see all of Paris from the area. They ordered a lot of champagne that Jun felt slightly light-headed. 

“Se, it’s so beautiful here. I wish I could stay for long!” Jun said to Sehun. 

“Yes, the view is really beautiful!” Sehun commented not looking at the view but at Jun. 

Jun felt Sehun’s stares at him. He’s now conscious of Sehun’s eyes on him. As the day rolled out, Jun felt unfamiliar feelings for Sehun. 

Sehun on the other hand, envied Jun’s carefree nature. He also thinks that Jun has a deep sense of maturity, maybe because of the challenges he faced at a young age. He likes Jun’s positive approach in life and he wants to know Jun more. 

They stared at each other intensely, not bothered by the people around them. Sehun held both sides of Jun’s face. He kissed Jun, just a peck so as not to surprise him. 

“I’m sorry, Jun. I didn’t mean to. It must be the cham...” Sehun didn’t finished his sentence as Jun claimed his lips for a longer kiss. 

They only stopped when they’re both out of breath. Sehun rested his forehead against Jun’s. 

“Stay with me tonight, Jun.” Sehun asked. 

“I can’t, Se. Tomorrow’s my flight to Korea. I can’t stay longer my visa won’t allow me.” 

“What?! How will I see you again, Jun?!” Sehun panicked. 

“OH SEHUN!!!” 

Sehun turned to the person who shouted his name. It’s Kyungsoo, looking angry. He approached the two. 

“Soo, let me explain! I’ve got to talk to Jun first.” Sehun turned to the man behind him. Jun was not there anymore. Where did Jun go? 

Sehun was about to run after Jun, when a hand stopped him. 

“Soo, please let me talk to Jun!” Sehun begged. 

“Sehun, he left already. We also have to talk.” 

“But, Soo. I need to see Jun. I want him to be with me!” Sehun insisted. 

“Sehun he left, it means, he doesn’t want to get involved with you.” Kyungsoo interjected. 

“But... but, Soo...” Sehun gave up upon seeing Kyungsoo’s face. 

“Let’s go, Sehun. The people at the agency were not happy with what you did. You have to explain your actions. And by the way, didn’t you know your videos are all over the internet.” Kyungsoo informed him. 

Sehun can’t do anything but follow Kyungsoo. While in the car, he watched the videos of him and Jun captured by fans. Even a video of their kiss earlier was uploaded. 

Sehun clenched his fist in anger. Jun was dragged into this mess. Worst of all, he didn’t have a chance to explain his side to Jun. 

They’re inside the agency’s office to discuss what actions they should do regarding the issue surrounding Sehun. 

“I won’t deny anything. Just let it be. I’ll just dodge questions about it. Afterall, I’ll be having a month-long vacation, the rumors will die down on its own.” Sehun announced. 

“I agree with Sehun on this, Boss. It’s not the first time that a scandal like this happened to our talent. It would probably die down in a few days.” Minseok agreed. 

“Okay. Keep quiet about the issues. Finish your photoshoot and take a month’s leave. Don’t answer questions especially during interviews whether for the magazine or the media.” Sehun’s boss ordered. 

“Thank you, Boss.” Sehun said. 

Jongdae accompanied Jun to the airport. He’s about to enter the departure hall when he saw an ad with Sehun as their model. 

“Sehun.” Jun sighed. 

“Wow! You know Sehun?!” Jongdae 

“Yes, but only briefly. “Jun confirmed. 

“He’s the man that was lost yesterday, he’s the one who ruined my dinner date with Minseok. His full name is Oh Sehun. A famous supermodel. But how did you know him?” Jongdae wondered. 

“We met yesterday and he accompanied me while I explored Paris.” Jun answered. 

“You’re that man Sehun was talking about yesterday night?! You’re the man Sehun kissed?! Woah! What a small world?” Jongdae exclaimed in disbelief. 

“What do you mean?!” Jun questioned. 

“According to Minseok, when Sehun returned yesterday, he was telling them that he’s with a man. And that you disappeared at the Bar A Champagne at Eiffel Tower. Is that true? Why did you leave?” Jongdae asked. 

“I got afraid that I’ll fall for him, Dae.” Jun confessed. 

“Wait! What really happened between you two yesterday?!” Jongdae inquired. 

Jun told the story on how he met Sehun and what transpired yesterday. When he finished, Jongdae was left dumbfounded. 

“Oh, Jun! Why didn’t you talk to him?! Sehun doesn’t even know how to contact you. Wait let me call Minseok.” Jongdae fished out his phone and dialed Minseok’s number. 

Minseok answered Jongdae’s call. They talked for a few minutes. And Jongdae was flustered when he heard the boarding announcement for Jun’s flight. 

“I guess I’ll see you soon.” Jun hugged and bade his goodbye to Jongdae. 

“I talked to Minseok. He said that Sehun is currently banned from using his phone but he’s alright. He has to resume work today. Your videos are all over the internet. It’s reaping many views especially the one at Bar A Champagne. It’s best to lie low for the mean time. Minseok said that Sehun will have a month’s leave in three weeks’ time and he’s going to Korea. I’ll give him your address and contact number.” Jongdae told Jun. 

“Thanks, Dae but no need to make such effort. I think we’re better off not together. I realized now how different our lives are.” Jun said. 

Jun thought that Sehun is a well-known celebrity, while he’s just a pâtissier wannabe. He’s rich while Jun’s just a staff in a large patisserie. And while they’d hit it off the first time they met, Jun thought that fate was just playing with the two of them. 

He hugged Jongdae once again and proceeded to the boarding area. He looked back one last time before entering the boarding gate. He’s had the best time of his life in Paris. 

He also fell in love in this romantic city. Yes, Jun admitted to himself, he had fallen in love at first sight with Sehun. But he has to stop now. 

He’ll leave Paris with memories of a man whom he could never have. He’s thankful for the time he spent with Sehun. And he’ll continue cheering him on from afar. 

After an eleven-hour flight, Jun finally arrived in Seoul. He was exiting the Arrivals Area when someone shouted his name. It was Baekhyun with Chanyeol. 

“Jun, I missed you so much!” Baekhyun exclaimed hugging Jun. 

“I was just gone for seven days. Oh, Hi Chan!” Jun greeted Baek’s fiancé. 

“Seven days is so long for me! I don’t have anyone to talk to except for Chan. But you know how busy he is running their business.” Baek complained. 

“He’s been like that for days. There’s a time that I almost dialed your number. I just restrained myself from doing it.” Chan confessed. 

“Alright! I’m here now. No need to pout and display your tantrums here!” Jun pacified Baek. 

“Did you bring me something?!” Baek asked Jun. 

“Yes. I even got something for Chan also.” Jun said. 

They headed to the Byun’s mansion. Chan and Jun were talking over coffee and some cookies when Baek suddenly screamed his name. The cup Jun held almost slipped through his hand. 

“KIM JUNMYEON!” Baekhyun exclaimed passionately. 

“Baek what happened to you?! Are you hurt?!” Jun panicked. 

“When will you tell me about this?!” Baek asked shoving his cellphone in Jun’s face. 

Jun was surprised when he saw the video playing in Baek’s phone. It was the video of him and Sehun kissing at Bar A Champagne. 

“Where did you get that?!” Jun asked, shocked. 

“I was browsing Twitter when I saw Oh Sehun’s name was trending. Since he’s Korean, I checked why he’s been trending. And the first video I saw was my friend kissing Oh Sehun passionately. You whore! How did this happened?!” Baek demanded an answer from Jun. 

Jun had no choice but to tell Baek and Chan what happened. He’s about to be finished with his story when someone shouted his name again. It was Jongin, Jun’s brother, who just arrived from school. 

“Hyung, I saw the video! How did you know about him?! How did you met him?! Are you going to get married?!” Jongin bombarded Jun with questions, while he hugged him. 

“No one’s getting married. It’s just by accident that I met him.” Jun said mortified. 

“Is it just also by accident that you pulled his face and kissed him like you’re all alone in a public area?!” Jongin commented. 

Both Chan and Baek laughed so hard with Jongin’s comment. Jun’s face turned red from embarrassment. 

“Watch your mouth, Jongin. It just happened because we drank too much champagne.” Jun explained. 

“Whatever hyung. But I would say, you’re both in love.” Jongin aired his thoughts. 

“How can you say that?! It’s the first time we met. We’re both drunk and things just got out of hands.” Jun defended. 

“Jun are you saying that what happened was just nothing to you?” Chan asked him. 

“Well, I decided to forget about him. And just keep with me the happy memories there.” Jun admitted. 

“Why, Jun?! Is he a jerk or what?!” Baek questioned, ready to fight the supermodel. 

“No, Baek. He’s a good man. It’s just that I think we’re not a match. We came from very different backgrounds. He’s famous and I’m just an aspiring pâtissier.” Jun told his friends and brother. 

“Why are you always like that?! You always think of yourself so lowly! You’re a good person, Jun. You deserve to be happy.” Baek commented. 

Jun was tired of the long flight and more tired of explaining to his friends that Sehun and him are mismatch. He just wanted to rest. 

“I don’t wanna talk about it. So, please let’s forget about this whole thing. I’m sure Sehun or his company would do something to put down those videos. I want to go home and rest already. It has been a long flight. I’ll be at work tomorrow.” Jun informed Baekhyun. Let’s go home, Jongin. Thank you for fetching me.” Jun thanked Baek and Chan while they walked to the door. 

It was three days since Jun arrived from Paris. He’s at Seoul Des Patisserie’s kitchen when he heard Baek shouted his name. What now?! 

All of the kitchen staff looked at him with curious glances. 

“KIM JUNMYEON!” Baek shouted while he entered the kitchen. He saw Jun and pulled him. “Come with me!” 

Baek pushed Jun inside his office. He went to his table and picked up an opened envelope which seemed to contain a letter. 

“Do you know where this from?!” Baek asked Jun. 

“No, I don’t know, Baek. You’re the one who received that letter why would you ask me?!” Jun chided. 

“This letter was addressed to you. But my curious ass opened it because the sender is quite interesting.” Baek informed Jun unapologetically. 

“What?! Why did you opened a letter that’s not yours? I swear Baekhyun! You sometimes go overboard! From whom was it?” Jun inquired, angrily, while trying to get a hold of the letter from Baek’s hand. 

“You try to guess!” Baek challenged Jun. 

“Baekhyun stop this nonsense. Just tell me where that letter came from or I will tell your parents that you plan to secretly marry Chanyeol this weekend!” Jun threatened Baek. 

“Okay, okay! This was from Le Cordon Bleu Paris. It says here that you’ve been granted a scholarship to study at Paris.” Baek explained to Jun. 

“What?! My application has been accepted?!” Jun asked in disbelief. 

“Yes! You traitor! Why didn’t you tell me about this?!” Baek questioned Jun waiving the letter in front of him. 

“Baek! My wish has been granted! My wish at Point Zero has been granted! I can’t believe this! Let me take a look at it!” Jun pried the letter out of Baek’s hand. 

Jun read the letter. It really is true, he was granted a scholarship at the prestigious Le Cordon Bleu Paris. 

Baek hugged Jun, while crying. They’re now both crying out of sheer joy for Jun. 

“Congratulations! You’ve made it this far, Jun. I’m so happy for you!” Baek fiercely hugged Jun again. 

“Thank you, Baek! Thank you for all your help! I wouldn’t make it this far without your help!” 

“It’s nothing, Jun. I always believe in your talent. Let’s see the details of your scholarship.” Baek suggested. 

They both read the letter. It says that Jun must contact Le Cordon via email to inform them of his flight details. The letter also included instructions bringing with Jun all the necessary documents needed for the scholarship. 

Jun has prepared all of the documents beforehand. Jun sensed Baek’s sadness when the letter advised that Jun has to be in Paris in a week’s time, as his student visa was now approved by the embassy. 

Jun only has to coordinate with the embassy for them to provide Jun with his visa needs. 

“Don’t be sad, Baek. This is only a two years’ scholarship. Just think that I’ve entered the military again. It’ll just pass by really quick.” Jun assured Baek while he tightly squeezed his friend’s hands. 

“But I’m gonna miss you, Jun everyday. Except from military, this is the first time that I won’t see you for long.” Baek cried. 

“Oh, Baek. It’s gonna be fine. I’ll come back in two years promise. And you can always visit me in Paris with Chanyeol.” Jun voiced his idea. 

“Really?! Then I’ll do that! If I have to drag Chanyeol out of his office, I will!” Baek firmly declared. 

“That’s a plan.” Jun cheered Baek. 

“Take a leave today and tomorrow. Prepare the things you need. But first let’s book you a flight. When do you want to leave? I can’t believe that you’re leaving again for Paris! You might see him there again.” Baek predicted. 

Jun knows whom Baek was talking about. 

“Yeah, I might see him. But it would be with sheer luck. He’s well known there and I’m sure his agency won’t let him to escape again.” 

Baek held Jun’s hands tightly. 

“Maybe. But if you two meet again in the future Jun, please don’t deny him. Give him a chance to at least court you, Jun. I want you to experience the joy of being in love. You deserve to be loved. Everybody deserves to be loved. Don’t deprive yourself of that chance.” Baek advised Jun. 

“We’ll see, Baek. We’ll cross the bridge when we get there.” Jun assured Baek. 

“Okay, then. Let’s get ready and book you a flight. And your airfare is on me, okay.” Baek insisted. 

Jun’s flight was scheduled a week after. Jun and Jongin just managed to attend Baek and Chan’s secret marriage. They were the only ones to witness the wedding. 

Jun was thankful that at least he had witnesses his bestfriend’s wedding before he flies to Paris. Of course, there’ll be a more extravagant wedding to be held which Jun will 

missed because of his flight to Paris. 

It’s good thing the couple planned to have a secret wedding before their actual marriage. The couple value their privacy so much. They prefer to celebrate important dates on their lives privately with few people. 

That’s why they’re both stressed out planning this wedding they wanted a more private event. But their backgrounds as famous heirs of well-known companies made it difficult to hold a private celebration. 

Both the couple’s parents exploded in anger when they learned that the two secretly married. It’s good thing that their wedding invitations has not been printed and released. They still have time to revise the invitations to only a wedding celebration instead of a wedding ceremony. 

They’re now at the airport to see Jun off. 

“Take care of yourself there. Call or text us when you arrive. Always video chat us when you’re free.” Baek ordered holding back his tears. 

“Good Luck on your scholarship, Jun. Remember all of the things Baek said.” Chan hugged Jun and draped an arm at a crying Baekhyun. 

“Hyung! I’ll miss you! I have to fend on my own now. I’ll keep in mind all of your advises. I’ll do my best to watch over Mom and Dad.” Jongin promised not able to hold back the tears anymore. 

Jun hugged each of them with tears in his eyes too. 

“I’ll miss all of you too. Jongin, I promise to call and check on Mom, Dad and you. Chan take care of Baek. I know he seems to be childish at times but it’s his way of showing his love and affection. Please always love each other. Baek, be always good to Chan. Take care of him also. I promise to see you in two years.” Jun assured the trio. “They’re announcing my boarding. I’ll go ahead.” Jun hugged the trio again and proceeded to the gates. 

Sehun was bombarded by the press upon his exit to the Arrivals Area of Incheon Airport. Kyungsoo was beside him shielding him from the press. 

They made it through their car. As the car left the airport, Sehun asked Kyungsoo if they’ll proceed to the place Jongdae provided them. 

“Yes, Sehun. We’ll go to Seoul Des Patisserie’s main branch. So, relax and rest for a bit. It’s an hour before we get to the place.” Kyungsoo ordered. 

“Okay. Just let me know when we’re there.” Sehun agreed. 

Baek, Chan and Jongin were having coffee at Baek’s office when his intercom buzzed. 

“Sajangnim, there’s two men at the lobby area who asked for Kim Junmyeon-ssi. The receptionists don’t have an idea where Kim Junmyeon-ssi is that’s why they called your office.” Baek’s secretary informed him. 

“Did they give their names?” Baek inquired curiously. 

“Yes, they did. Their names are Oh Sehun-ssi and Do Kyungsoo-ssi.” Baek’s secretary added. 

“What?! Let them come up here.” Baek ordered, surprised. 

“What’s that all about, Babe? You seemed so surprised.” Chan pointed. 

Baek looked to the two and ordered, “Jongin ask my secretary to please bring two more sets of cup and saucer. Two people will join us. And Babe yes, I am surprised. You will be too when you know who’s about to enter my office.” Baek confirmed. 

Jongin was about to open the door when a knock on Baek’s door stopped him. 

“Please come in.” Baek answered. 

“Sajangnim, they are here.” Baek’s secretary informed. 

“Let them in. And please add another two sets of cup and saucer.” Baek ordered his secretary. 

Sehun and Kyungsoo entered the luxurious office of one of Seoul Des Patisserie’s Director. 

“Oh! It’s you! You’re Jun’s friend!” Sehun pointed to Baek. 

“Yes, I am. Oh Sehun-ssi. Let us introduce ourselves. I am Baekhyun Byun-Park and this is my husband Chanyeol Park and Jun’s brother Kim Jongin-ssi.” Baek introduced. 

“I didn’t know Jun has a brother. It’s nice meeting all of you. And this is my manager Do Kyungsoo-ssi.” Sehun extended his hand to greet the trio. 

“It’s nice to also meet you Oh Sehun-ssi and Do Kyungsoo-ssi. I was informed that you’re looking for Jun. Why?” Baek asked curiously. 

“First, please call us Sehun and Kyungsoo, we’re more comfortable with that. And, yes, I’m looking for Jun. I know he’s working here and for some reason, the receptionist at your lobby instructed us to proceed in your office instead.” Sehun explained. 

“I see. I’m afraid Jun can’t meet you today.” Baek informed the duo. 

“What? Why? Did something happened to him?” Sehun asked. 

“Calm down. Nothing bad happened. It’s just that he’s at Paris right now and he’ll be staying there for two years.” Baek informed Sehun. 

“Oh okay... wait! What?! Paris?! Since when?!” Sehun asked. 

“You see, Jun left a week ago. He received a scholarship at Le Cordon Bleu Paris. Apparently, he applied for a scholarship without telling us and was granted one.” Baek explained. 

“I see. You said he’ll live at Paris for two years?” Sehun inquired. 

“Yes, Sehun-ssi, two years.” Baek confirmed. 

“Did he give you his address in Paris?” Sehun asked. 

“He hasn’t given us his address. He said that he might change location so he’ll provide us with his permanent address once he’s settled.” Baek answered. 

“Oh! I see. If that’s the case, may I leave you my business card and ask you to please contact me once Jun gives you his address?” Sehun requested. 

“Of course.” Baek agreed. 

“Thank you. We’ll go now. Sorry for disturbing you.” Sehun apologized. 

“It’s okay, Sehun. Why don’t you join us for coffee and some snacks? It seems you just arrived from Paris.” Baek offered. 

“Actually, we headed here from the airport.” Sehun confirmed 

“Oh my God! In that case, please feel free to eat here. And while we eat, you can tell us how you two met.” Baek suggested. 

“Thank you. We shall stay for some snack.” Sehun agreed. 

Sehun told them how he met Jun. By the time they had to bid their goodbyes, Sehun has acquainted himself to the trio. They were very accommodating people. 

While they’re in the car heading to their hotel, Kyungsoo asked what Sehun’s plan now. 

“I think, I have to visit my family first, Soo. I promised to visit them. It’s been long overdue. I might stay here for two weeks and head back to Paris. I have to find Jun.” Sehun informed Kyungsoo. 

“In that case, I’ll cut short my vacation too.” Kyungsoo said. 

“What?!” 

“I’ll leave with you.” 

“Seriously, Soo. Don’t cut your vacation short. I’ll still be in vacation when I head back to Paris. I’ll just search for Jun. Stay here, Soo. I’ll manage without you for days.” Sehun insisted. 

“Are you sure, Sehun?!” 

“Yes, I’m sure, Soo. Spend time with your family. I’ll just roam around Paris.” Sehun assured. 

“Okay. If you say so. And by the way, what do you think of Jun’s brother?” 

“What? Why? Are you interested in him, Soo?” 

“A little bit. I’m planning to acquaint myself with Jun’s brother after I spend some time with my family.” 

“If that’s the case, after tomorrow, I’ll see you in one month again, right?” 

“Yes, Se. I’ll head on to my family and stay there for some days.” 

“Alright. I’ll be at my parents’ house also starting tomorrow.” 

“Alright! See you next month. And good luck with Jun.” Kyungsoo said. 

“I’ll miss you, Soo. But I’ll be busy so I think one month will just pass by quickly.” Sehun commented. 

“Yeah! I guess so. You’ll be busy again after a month. Try to explore as many places in Paris as you can.” Kyungsoo advised. 

“I will, Soo.” Sehun agreed. 

It’s almost a month since Jun arrived in Paris. He’d learned from Baekhyun that Sehun is searching for him and that he knows Jun’s in Paris. It’s a good thing Jun has not yet given his address to Baek. 

Jun wanted to jump when he learned that Sehun was searching for him. But he had to remind himself that they’re from two different worlds and he’s afraid that he would hinder Sehun’s career. 

Although he misses the talks, he had with Sehun, he knows this is the right thing to do. He’s now at Point Zero. This is the first time he visited the spot after he came back to Paris. 

The spot is still crowded. He remembered the time Sehun was making a wish. He wanted to hold Sehun’s hand that time. 

Heck! He almost took back his wish that time or throw another coin to wish again. But Sehun’s already pulling him away from Point Zero. He really wanted to wish for Sehun to be with him forever. 

Jun’s now in front of the bronze marker. He wanted to make a wish of finishing his scholarship and seeing him again even for the last time. 

The crowd seemed to lessen now. Jun has wondered why, when suddenly drops of rain pour on him. Damn! He didn’t bring his umbrella. 

He’s about to run to the nearest tree, when a hand stopped him and an umbrella was shielding him from the raindrops. He looked up only to see the man he’s yearning for. 

“Jun! I missed you!” Sehun hugged Jun tightly. 

Jun wanted to free from Sehun’s embrace but the latter won’t let him. 

“Try again to escape from me, I’ll carry you over my shoulder like a sack!” Sehun warned. 

Jun stopped when Sehun attempted to carry him with the intention of carrying him on his back. 

“That’s better.” Sehun sighed. “There’s so many things I want to say to you. But I think this is the most important one. Jun, I like you, from the moment I set my eyes on you, I know you’re the kind of person I’ve been searching for. When you left, there’s not a day that I don’t think about you.” Sehun confessed. 

“Sehun... you know that we can’t be together. We’re living different lives. You’re a famous and successful celebrity, while I’m just an ordinary person.” Jun countered. 

“Is that your reason why you left me? That we’re different?! Jun I can leave everything for you. Just say it, I’ll gladly quit this job.” Sehun offered. 

“Sehun! You don’t know what you’re saying! Am I that worthy for you to leave all of this?! I don’t think so!” 

“Jun, you know you’re all worth it! If I have to give this up, then I will! You want me to show you?!” Sehun fished his phone out and dialed Minseok’s number. 

Sehun was so angry with Jun right now. He held his phone tightly to his ear while he waited for Minseok to answer his phone. He also let go of the umbrella because he’s now tightly holding one of Jun’s hand. 

“Hello, Minseok! I just want to tell you...!” 

Sehun stopped he heard Jun shout his name. 

“Please don’t this, Sehun! I know you worked hard to get where you are now.” Jun cried. His tears were now merged with the raindrops. He held Sehun’s clasped Sehun’s hands. And with his head bowed he said to Sehun, “l’m sorry if I’m so insecure. I didn’t mean to leave you that night. I got so scared that I’ll fall for you.” 

Sehun hugged Jun not minding the people watching them. 

“Jun look at me.” Sehun ordered to which Jun obeyed. 

“I love you! And you’re worthy of anyone’s love. Everyone’s worthy of love. Remember that. You’re a good person. You’re a good friend and brother. You deserve to be loved. So please give me this chance to love you.” Sehun pleaded looking straight to Jun’s eyes. 

“Are you sure about this Sehun?!” Jun doubted. 

“I’ve never been surer. I want to be with you, Jun. Let’s try! Please!” Sehun begged ready to kneel in front of Jun. 

“Okay. Let’s try us Sehun! I want to be with you too!” Jun smiled and wiped the raindrops on Sehun’s lovely face. 

“Really?! You’re not going to back out?!” Sehun hugged and kissed Jun’s forehead. 

“No, I won’t back out.” Jun threw his arms around Sehun’s neck. “I love you too!” 

Sehun placed Jun above the marker and kissed him. 

“My wish has been granted! I specifically wished to kiss you in this very spot.” Sehun confessed. 

“Really?! How romantic of you!” Jun commented 

“I have always been a romantic! Well Jun I want to know. How’s do you find Paris in the rain?” Sehun asked. 

“Well, it’s everything I’ve ever dreamed of. And you’re here which made it perfect! But I’m cold. Can we go to my apartment first to change and then have dinner after?” Jun suggested. 

“Sure, Jun!” Sehun agreed leaving a peck on Jun’s lips. 

Sehun just picked up his umbrella and they’re just about to walk when both of their phones rang. They both laughed when they saw the names on their phones. They both ignored the calls and walked along Paris in the rain. 

** -END- **

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little story. To the prompter, I hope I gave justice to your prompt. 
> 
> Thank you for letting me write my very first fiction. This chance came when I have to get my mind off of negative things. Thanks for letting me tour Paris (even just in my imagination😊)! I enjoyed writing this story. I really hope you enjoyed this too!
> 
> To all the SeHo in a Song Fan Fic Mods, thank you for accommodating all of my extension requests. You're all very nice!😊
> 
> And also to my beta, who had reviewed my other entry in this fic. Than you. Sorry, I was not able to give you this fan fic for review. I was running out of time already🤦♀️. But I tried to apply all your advises in this fic. So, thank you so much! 
> 
> -SDF💕


End file.
